


Paws Up!

by Chantilly



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Daniel the panicked cat dad, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Jihoon the BTS fanboy, M/M, Meet-Cute, Ong the matchmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantilly/pseuds/Chantilly
Summary: Your cats keep stealing my stuff, please give them back or I’m gonna call the cops… just kidding.......Or am I?— PJH, Room 529It’s been 2 weeks since random items kept popping up Daniel’s apartment. A note tied under a pink ribbon strapped around Ori (that definitely wasn’t there before) gave him the answers. Turned out, his cats were kleptomaniacs.





	Paws Up!

**Author's Note:**

> Yes hello, please enjoy

* * *

 

 

It began with a bunny paper clip...

 

One evening when he got home from his part-time job as a dance instructor, Kang Daniel found something on his dining table.

 

A bunny paper clip.

 

He brought it closer to his face to inspect further as he pondered just where the  _heck_  did that come from? It certainly couldn’t be  _his_  since even though he loved cute things, he didn’t seek out animal themed paper clips.

 

Familiar caresses on his legs popped him out of his thoughts. Daniel smiled down at his cats. Jjang ah and Rooney were affectionately rubbing up on him and he momentarily forgot about the strange item. He set it down on the table again and knelt down to meet his fluffy roommates —two of them that is.

 

Daniel  _loved_  cats. He has four of them and fortunately the apartment building he’s in allowed pets granted that they don’t disturb anyone and was cleaned after.

 

He picked up Rooney and Jjang ah and kissed them as he went to the living room to find Ori and Peter perched on their respective places like the little princesses they were. But it’s fine, Daniel’s used to their sassy ways and he loved them all the same.

 

That evening was spent like any other. Him eating supper while watching TV and telling his cats about his day.

 

“What about you guys? Anything exciting?” Daniel asked them and chuckled at his own antics of talking to his cats.

 

But he believed that they understood him. Ori went over to him and settled on his lap and Daniel stroked her back. He grinned as if he heard her reply.

 

“Aah… nothing interesting, I see.”

 

\---

 

It happened again the following day -- the sudden appearance of an item that wasn’t his.

 

And this time, it was a small key with a Jigglypuff key cap. Daniel eyed it again with more confusion this time and wracked his brain of where it could come from. He wondered if perhaps he accidentally mistook it from a student in the dancing studio, or maybe it fell in his stuff as he walked home and it fell out of his bag this morning for him to find tonight?

 

As he thought about it, Ori hopped up on the table surface followed by a barely-making-it-up Jjang ah. The sisters meowed at him and Daniel knew that they were hungry. So once again, he shrugged off the unfamiliar item in his hand and why it was there.

 

Daniel patted the cats before going over to fetch their food tossing the Jigglypuff key in the coin jar. Daniel forgot about it as quick as his cats loved him the moment he filled their food bowl.

 

___

 

They say once was an accident. Twice was a coincidence. But Daniel didn’t know what to make of the multiple instances where random items popped up in his home.

 

Before this development, all of his stuff were monochromatic. He’s not a big fan of bright colors. He can entertain blue or red but pink? Bright yellow? It’s a no for him.

 

Now, two weeks passed, his apartment became filled with candy colored items. It escalated too from stationery to accessories. The amount of colorful and design filled socks he stored far outnumbered the socks he owned.

 

Daniel’s honestly concerned. He even considered that maybe he sleepwalked and stole things without him knowing. But that couldn’t be it. He literally sleeps like the dead.

 

A part of him told him to not worry. The items were… simple, so it shouldn’t weigh on his morals that he had them, right?

 

“—Right?” Daniel asked Jisung, his longtime friend, after he told the older man his little conundrum. A story in which he needn’t elaborate further since the evidences lay strewn all over Daniel’s apartment. At this point, he couldn’t be bothered to place them away. “Besides, what can I do?”

 

Jisung shrugged and picked up a BTS button pin on the floor next to a pastel pink mechanical pencil with a peach design. “I dunno, Niel…” He grinned at his friend.

 

They haven’t seen each other in a month and the day they hung out in the younger man’s place, Jisung was bombarded with an assortment of colorful things left around. At first he thought that Daniel suddenly grew a taste for color but then the younger told him his situation.

 

Jisung reached over to something peeking out from under the couch and he pulled out a sock with an ice cream print. He chuckled. “Well one thing’s for sure. The person these belong to must be a fan judging from all the BTS pins, and slogans. She certainly loves this guy—“ He reached down again and fished a slogan—the one of many. “This… V person.”

 

Daniel groaned and hugged Peter tight, “Jisung hyung… this is bothering me.”

 

“Just throw them out?”

 

The younger man pursed his lips as his eyes looked around. The items were fairly simple but he did notice the fan merchandises and how the things had a theme -colorful and bubbly. They were  _simple things_  but Daniel felt that those things mattered and loved by someone. Daniel shook his head. “Nah… someone might miss them. Maybe I should make a lost and found notice?”

 

“Do you have the time?” Jisung asked and petted Jjang ah who settled next to him.

 

Daniel looked around and made a mental audit of the random stuff.

 

...Yeah, it’s a no for him again.

 

___

 

A week passed and of course his unwanted collection grew.

 

Daniel got home one friday afternoon, earlier than usual. He got in his apartment and greeted by warm afternoon sunlight. He called out for his cats as he set his bag down and took off his shoes. However, none of them responded. Normally, at least  _one_  would come up to him.

 

He was seconds away from panicking and calling 911 for his missing or catnapped cats when a creak from the window startled him. Daniel was ready to fight any intruder except ghosts. What he didn’t expect was Rooney slinking her way through the small opening she did to the window.

 

Rooney landed on the floor gracefully and Daniel noticed something in her mouth. He gulped, nervous of the  _reality_  slowly settling in. The cat walked across him like nothing happened and hopped on the sofa and deposited a watermelon shaped eraser next to the cushions before going on her merry way to her pillow.

 

Before Daniel could fully process what’s going on, Peter also returned and Daniel felt weak on his knees seeing her with something in her mouth. It was a yellow shoe lace. Jjang ah followed her close and thankfully the youngest one wasn’t carrying anything.

 

Only perhaps the knowledge of her sisters being cat criminals.

 

Daniel had to sit down because he didn’t know if there’s a rehabilitation for cat burglars. He absentmindedly stroked Jjang ah and prayed she wouldn’t grow up like her sisters. Or maybe he could just lock his windows permanently. He didn’t even know how they managed to open it but he’ll make sure his windows will be cat proof after this.

 

Another question remained and it was: Who’s the poor victim of his cats? And how in the hell can Daniel explain himself?

 

He heard his window open partially further again and Ori gracefully enters. Daniel’s brow raised when he saw there’s a pink ribbon entwined on her collar. He walked up to her, took the cat in his arm and saw that the ribbon held a rolled up paper.

 

Daniel unrolled it and saw that it’s a note.

 

 

> _Your cats keep stealing my stuff, please give them back or I’m gonna call the cops… just kidding...._
> 
>  
> 
> _...Or am I?_
> 
>  
> 
> _— PJH, Room 529_

 

 

The person gave him their initials and apartment room number which he’s uncertain if they live in the  _same_  building. The area has a lot of residences with a fifth floor and there’s even more people with the initials ‘PJH’.

 

Daniel read it twice and then turned to Ori.

 

“Why can’t this person be specific?”

 

_PJH…_

 

Who’s ‘PJH’?

 

* * *

 

 

“Jihoonie!”

 

Park Jihoon, the aforementioned boy, looked up from his phone and saw his friend Ong Seongwu. Jihoon swirled the lollipop in his mouth to one cheek and regarded the older boy who grabbed a seat beside him and asked,

 

“Oh, mismatching socks again?”

 

“Yeah. My stuff kept disappearing, remember? At this point, I don’t think I even have any matching pair of socks.” He answered nonchalantly and brought his attention back to his phone.

 

Seongwu raised his brow, “Shouldn’t you be more concerned about this? Aren’t you worried that it could be a stalker? A  _pervert_?”

 

Jihoon turned to him, confused. “Why would a pervert want my mechanical pencil?”

 

“I don’t know! There are a lot of creepy people out there, Jihoon ah…” Seongwu said solemnly and patted the younger’s shoulder.

 

Jihoon shrugged off the hand and rolled his eyes making the older boy chuckle.

 

“Seriously, you should buy  _normal_  socks. Plain white or black. So it shouldn’t be obvious whether or not it’s a pair.”

 

“Why are my socks even an issue? Besides… I think it’s kind of cute.” Jihoon replied trailing off as he looked down at his mismatching socks.

 

He pouted frustratingly at them. He didn’t mind that they’re mismatching, and it’s not like he’s known to have the best sense of fashion anyway. But he did wonder where his stuff went.

 

Even his precious BTS merch went missing! The thief can take his money just don’t take his beloved fan merch.

 

“Ya, Jihoon ah.” Jihoon flinched when Seongwu poked the tip of his nose as he tried to get his attention. “You’ve been glaring at your feet for a while now. How about we go and get you some new socks?” The older man offered enthusiastically.

 

“You gonna buy me new socks?”

 

“Of course  _not_. I’m only going with you.” Seongwu crossed his arms.

 

“But I don’t want you to.” Jihoon said and stood up, finding Seongwu’s idea to get new socks to be quite a good one. He didn’t have anything to do the rest of the afternoon too.

 

“Great! Let’s go!” Seongwu followed after him quickly.

 

\---

 

As expected, his fellow drama student —Ong was taking a masteral degree and showed up in Jihoon’s class to aid in teaching— was using him as a means of procrastination.

 

“Why sign up for a dance studio if you don’t want to attend?” Jihoon asked the taller boy as they head back home, Seongwu insistent on coming along. Evidently he had better and more important things to do that which he elected to ignore.

 

“It’s not like I  _don’t_ want to attend, it’s just that… I’m a little tired lately. You know how hyung is.” Seongwu grinned at him and Jihoon raised a brow.

 

“Yes yes, I know. Hyung has a very weak body.” Jihoon chuckled when Ong sputtered a denial on that fact.

 

They bought take out at the nearby fast food and headed back to Jihoon’s apartment to eat. Even though it was a little too early for dinner. Seongwu was adamant on investigating the missing items and was unmoved by the younger’s effort to convince him he’s got this. It’s not that Jihoon didn’t trust Seongwu’s judgement, it’s just that there were times that he was just so random.

 

Upon entering the apartment, Jihoon immediately felt that there was something wrong. He pushed the take out bags to Seongwu’s hand telling him to keep quiet and grabbed a slipper from the shoe rack and walked silently further into his humble home. He’s not sure how a slipper will fare with an intruder but he’ll damn well try if it meant saving his precious BTS stuff.

 

“Shouldn’t we call the police?” Seongwu whispered with panic.

 

“I  _am_ the police.” Jihoon replied and Ong can only roll his eyes at him.

 

They rounded the corner and they almost jumped in surprise when they saw multiple movement. However it wasn’t what they expected. Jihoon was ready to fight any person, but he hadn’t expected to see  _cats_.

 

Four cats…

 

Four cats calmly going through his things on his desk, his drawers, his shelves. Jihoon and Seongwu took time processing it before the older man laughed right by his ear and leaned on his shoulder. Jihoon remained unfazed and pried himself off from his hold to confront the fluffy thieves.

He noticed that they appeared to be well taken care of. They weren’t dirty nor malnourished. These were someone’s pet for sure.

 

Jihoon approached as gently as he could to not startle them but one after another, they ran off through the window he needed to get fixed because the lock loosened easily. He hadn’t felt the need to get it repaired soon since the opening wouldn’t be enough for a human to get through. Clearly he should’ve thought of non-humans going through there.

 

He was about to give up on catching the cats until one came up to him willingly, a desert sand colored one rubbed itself on his leg.

 

Jihoon smiled lightly and picked it up.

 

“That cat kind of looks familiar.” Seongwu said and stood next to him.

 

“You know their owner?” Jihoon asked but the older man shrugged, not remembering from where he’d seen them.

 

One thing’s for sure, they were  _someone’s_  pet.

 

Jihoon went over to his desk, cat in his arms, and decided to write a sweet letter to their owner for them to read once this kitty came back home.

 

He gently tied the ribbon around the cat’s neck, making sure it wasn’t too tight, he slipped the letter in securely and with that, he sets her off.

 

“I hope you were specific in your note.” Seongwu voiced out while he laid out their food on the table.

 

Jihoon took a moment before he thought that yeah… he should’ve been more specific… and maybe even more respectful but then he shrugged it off.

 

_‘Oh well.’_

 

* * *

 

 

Daniel bowed frantically in apology to the class he taught before proceeding. He was late  _again_. The third time this week. He’s been too caught up in trying to find the person he owed the return of all those items to.

 

The third try he did earlier, he went to the condominium next to his, and knocked on the door of unit 529. He was greeted by a burly middle aged man. From appearance alone, Daniel didn’t think he owned the cute stuff his cats had been taking but hey… you’ll never know. So he smiled as he brought up the box at hand where he kept the items and asked if they belonged to him.

 

The man raised a brow, looking at the box, and then back at Daniel. He did it once more before shaking his head and slamming the door shut.

 

His smile turned into a wince. Seemed like his search will continue. After that conclusion, he went back to his own home to place the box there since he can’t  bring something so bulky to the dance studio hence the cause of his tardiness.

 

Tardiness that didn’t go unnoticed especially by the friends he made there.

 

“Any reason why you’ve been late often?” Seongwu asked as he came up next to Daniel along with Park Woojin.

 

“It’s nothing serious really…” Daniel replied and down on the floor with them to rest for a while. He recalled to them about his cats’ recent proclivity in burgling. Woojin laughed at that shamelessly along with Ong chuckling along. But then the older man quickly sobered up.

 

“Wait… did you say… colourful socks and BTS merch?” Ong asked with a comical interest look on his face and Daniel raised a brow before nodding in confirmation. Seongwu grinned –a grin that made Woojin and Daniel scoot away from him by a margin.

 

“I have an  _idea_.”

 

* * *

 

 

Daniel thought that Ong’s idea would be helpful, turned out, it wasn’t much. But he did follow regardless. Which was why he slipped in a note through Ori’s collar. He wasn’t fond of putting collars on his cats but knowing that they  _can_  go out, it’ll be better if people who could see them will know they have a home.

 

He opened the window he repaired where the felines passed through and perched Ori there. Basically, Ong’s  _‘idea’_  was to leet Ori play messenger between him and the mystery owner.

 

_“Ask for their name and contact! It’ll be much easier, right?”_

 

If Daniel were to be honest, the idea was nonsense and he worried that Ori could go elsewhere. But then he put faith in knowing that she managed to always go home.

 

Ori set out and Daniel hurriedly caught Jjang ah who quickly jumped and made to follow her sister.

 

“Don’t worry, Jjang. She’ll come back in a bit.” He told her while scratching her chin. She meowed at him and he grinned at the kitten.

 

“Not worried about Ori, huh? Then I won’t too. She’s a fighter after all.”

 

\---

 

“Why are you here again? You wanna  _fight_?”

 

Jihoon demanded when the sand colored cat pawed at his window again. He just got home and already he’s at a conundrum with a cat trying to enter his home again but he opened the window for her nonetheless. The cat slinked in comfortably as if she was in her home. Well from the abundance of time she’s been there, it may as well be her second home.

 

Ori walked over to the desk, sniffed around before sitting down facing Jihoon. He raised a brow in confusion and engaged in a staring contest with the cat.

 

“Can’t find anything to steal anymore huh?” He challenged smugly and he could swear that the cat rolled her eyes at him before licking her paw and groomed herself.

 

Jihoon pouted and then he noticed a piece of paper tucked in her collar when she turned her head.

 

He approached carefully, took the paper, and unfolded it reading the note.

 

> _Hi  : )_
> 
> _First off, sorry for the troubles my cats brought. I promise they’re good cats! Also, I would love to return your things but I’ve been having problems in looking for you. Your initials and your room number isn’t much for me to go on. I kept getting the wrong person so it’d really help if you give me specific info, or at least anything easier for me to go on. ^^_
> 
> _Thanks!_
> 
> _-KDN_

 

Jihoon hummed in thought, petting the cat all the while.

 

KDN… he’s not familiar with any KDN too.

 

To give or not to give his name…

 

He decided not a moment later and wrote on the other side of the paper. After tucking the note in the collar, he lets the cat off.

 

* * *

 

Daniel should’ve known better than to expect too much… maybe he wouldn’t be  _this_  disappointed if he didn’t. Because the reply he got was simply a big  _‘NO’_.

 

His disappointment turned into annoyance because he  _did_ reach out to make things easier for them but the other party just had to be difficult. Daniel took a deep breath to calm himself.

 

He can do this… tomorrow. For now he wanted to rest.

 

The following day was a weekend and hopefully the person he needed to return things to was at home and they can communicate better. So Daniel once again put a note on Ori and let her off.

 

Meanwhile, Jihoon just got back from getting lunch outside when he found Ori sitting on his desk chair. He learned her name when he read it etched on the collar she wore.

 

He set the food down on the table and picked her up.

 

“Your owner is persistent, huh?” He said and plucked the note off her.

 

> _Hey so… if you really want your stuff back you have to help me. I guess you don’t want to give your personal details ‘cause I’m a stranger huh? I understand that. So how about we meet in the middle and meet up with each other? Somewhere public don’t worry… you can bring a friend if it’ll make you feel safe._
> 
> _-Daniel_

Jihoon took a while to reflect that this person seem… okay. Like he’s honestly trying to give Jihoon his things back. He thought the person would give up but apparently not. Even went to give his name: Daniel.

 

Jihoon squinted in thinking that he’s heard that name before from somewhere. And no not from a movie or a show.

 

“Seongwu hyung?” He thought out loud. Did Seongwu ever mention a Daniel?

 

He wasn’t sure.

 

Either way, Daniel was right that Jihoon’s wary of giving personal information. He’s been listening to a lot of true crime podcasts, okay? Murderers were  _out there_  and Jihoon’s not risking it. Not when Bangtan will have a concert two months from now. After that, he can die.

 

Going back, it didn’t sound too bad to meet up with him. And yeah, he can bring a friend just in case he needed a sacrifice if ever this ‘Daniel’ was a serial killer.

 

With that decision, he wrote back agreeing and offering if he’d be fine to meet at a nearby park tomorrow. He tucked the note back in Ori’s collar, gave her a pat on her head, and motioned for her to go. But then Ori laid down and seemed to dose off.

 

Jihoon panicked a little and tried to jostle her awake but the feline was nonnegotiable.

 

“Ugh, fine. Do what you want.”

 

* * *

 

It’s been two hours since Ori’s departure and she hasn’t returned since then. Daniel’s worried. She’s never taken  _this_  long. He desperately prayed she wasn’t cat-napped.

 

(Unbeknownst to him, his cat was napping at the moment.)

 

Jjang ah hopped on his lap and meowed at him and he stroked her absentmindedly. She meowed at him again and he thought that perhaps, she wanted to go after Ori… But Daniel worried that she may not return too…

 

He groaned, grabbed another piece of paper, and wrote a note that he carefully strapped safely on a ribbon around Jjang ah.

 

“Promise you’ll come back, okay? With Ori.” Daniel smiled at her and set her on the window sill. The white cat set off to go to Ori… hopefully.

 

Daniel was jittery for half an hour because he  _can’t_   _survive_ without his cats. He was about to call the police about his missing cats when Jjang ah went back and no Ori much to Daniel’s dismay.

 

She came up to him and he took the note seeing there’s a reply.

 

> _Dude, your cat won’t come out from under the bed. I swear I’m not keeping her captive. -_-_
> 
> _I enjoy the whole cat messenger thing but I worry ‘bout your cats… like… what if the others stayed here too? So yeah, here’s my email. ________
> 
> _-Ji_

 

Daniel reread again and quickly grabbed his phone to email ‘Ji’. Why not phone number? Perhaps because emails were more expendable that personal numbers. This person was so private Daniel can only shake his head.

 

He messaged him and the reply he got was an attached photo of Ori chilling under a bed. Just like how she did when she wanted to be stubborn.

 

Daniel chuckled.

 

> _Daniel:_
> 
> _Yeah, she’ll be there a while…_
> 
> _Ji:_
> 
> _I can’t keep a cat here forever >:(_
> 
>  
> 
> _Daniel:_
> 
> _lol, she’ll come out when she’s hungry. Buuut I just fed her… may take an hour or more : )  
>             _
> 
> _Daniel:_
> 
> _How about we get to know each other? ^^_
> 
> _Ji:_
> 
> _No._
> 
>  
> 
> _Daniel:_
> 
> _K._
> 
> _Daniel:_
> 
> _What about your stuff? Want to meet up? You can return Ori then too… it’s almost evening. I don’t want Ori to walk around outside at this time…_
> 
> _Ji:_
> 
> _Sure… we can meet at the park tomorrow? 1pm ish?_
> 
> _Daniel:_
> 
> _Sure! It’s a date! :D_
> 
> _Ji:_
> 
> _…  
>              I don’t want to anymore -_-_
> 
> _Daniel:_
> 
> _I’m kidding D:  
>              So, the park at 1pm?_
> 
> _Ji:_
> 
> _Yes yes_
> 
> _Daniel:_
> 
> _Alrighty~_
> 
>  

 

* * *

 

 

The thing was… Daniel should stop expecting. He expected ‘Ji’ was a girl but no, Ji was a boy… quite a cute one too. Also, he didn’t expect Seongwu hyung to be there waving at him with a stupid smile on his face.

 

“Daniel!” The older man greeted and Daniel’s confused on his association with Ji. Thankfully, Seongwu supplied that internal question. “Jihoonie here is my friend.” He motioned for the shorter boy next to him who’s looking at Daniel with a blank face –Ori in his arms. “And Daniel is from the same dance studio as I am, Jihoonie!”

 

At some point Daniel would ask  _why_  Seongwu didn’t tell either of them if he already knew about each other. But then knowing the older man, he won’t give a clear answer so there really wasn’t a point.

 

Daniel felt a little awkward at the younger’s (he assumed) stare but he smiled brightly nonetheless. “Hi. I’m Kang Daniel.”

 

Jihoon smiled back albeit lightly, but it was sincere. “Park Jihoon.” He nodded.

 

There was a pause of them just staring at each other, trying to fit their actual appearance to what they preconceived. Jihoon didn’t expect a big man like Daniel to have 4 cats, that’s for sure. And Daniel… well he kind of can connect Jihoon’s persona to the things his cat brought…  _stole_.

 

Which reminded him,

 

“Oh uh! Here…”  He offered the box to Jihoon, which of course he couldn’t take because his arms were full of Ori who didn’t want to be set down. They fumbled around until Seongwu had mercy and took the box from Daniel so Jihoon could pass Ori to Daniel. The two chuckled awkwardly.

 

Daniel grinned sheepishly, “Yeah uh… again, sorry for the troubles my cats caused. I didn’t expect it either but I promise it won’t happen again.”

 

Jihoon nodded, “That’s alright.” He smiled. “It was kind of amusing. And I’m glad you didn’t throw these out.”  He said motioning for the box in Seongwu’s arms. “They’re… very important. Thank you.”

 

“No problem! It’s the least I can do.”

 

There was another awkward pause with the two of them just smiling and avoiding each other’s eyes every now and then. Meanwhile, Seongwu eyed them one at a time and tried to quell his Cheshire smile.

 

“So!” Ong proclaimed loudly and the two jolted in surprise. “How about we hangout for a while?”

 

Before Daniel and Jihoon could process an answer, Seongwu was already walking off with a  _“Let’s go!”_

 

They ended up going to a nearby dessert café with seats outside so they could stay with Ori. It wasn’t as awkward as it was before. The conversations flowed smoothly with Seongwu mediating for the two of them. He told them about their shared interests in games and from there Daniel and Jihoon just talked easily and enthusiastically.

 

“ –I’ve been too busy with Spider-Man so I haven’t had time to play Overwatch lately.”  Daniel said when Jihoon told him about the updates in OW and how he’s trying to master the new hero.

 

“Oh! Spider-Man! It’s in PS4 right? Ugh, I really want to play but my console is at home. As in not in my dorm. I only have my laptop with me.”  Jihoon pouted before digging a spoonful of parfait.

 

Daniel chuckled, teasing him that it’s a good game and he’s missing out. Meanwhile, Seongwu has absolutely no idea what they’re talking about but it’s all good.  _Great_ even.

 

The two went on talking and being in their own world leaving Ori as Seongwu’s company.

 

A little over an hour later, it was time to go. Before they went separate ways, Daniel asked Jihoon. “So uhm… if it’s alright, can I have your number? I mean, I don’t have a lot to geek out with when it comes to games.” He actually did but no one needed to know that.

 

“Oh… sure!” And Jihoon put in his contact in Daniel’s phone. Daniel tried to ignore Ong who was giving him thumbs up with a comical open-mouthed smile behind Jihoon. Daniel pointed at him like a gangster but he schooled himself back when Jihoon suddenly turned back to him after he finished putting in his contact.

 

“Here you go!” Jihoon handed his phone back with a smile. “Just press call so I can have your number too.”

 

“Great! Thanks!” Daniel smiled brightly and looked over at the contact and called. A phone rang and Jihoon took his phone out.

 

“Got it too, thanks!”

 

So much after that, they went their separate ways.

 

* * *

 

Weeks passed, Daniel and Jihoon continued to chat with each other via messages and even calls because Daniel was so chatty SMS can’t keep up with him. Jihoon was fine with it since I was easier.

Slowly, their conversations didn’t revolve solely around games anymore. It spanned to movies, dramas, and other topics until they’re simply and casually talking about each other’s days.

 

It was another weekend when Daniel asked:

> _Daniel:_
> 
> _Are you home?_
> 
> _Jihoon:_
> 
> _Yeah, why?_
> 
> _Daniel:_
> 
> _Nothing~  
>              :3_
> 
> _Jihoon:_
> 
> _Nerd._

 

They continued to bicker and Jihoon chuckled at another cat meme that Daniel sent him. But then he heard a tapping on his window, he frowned in confusion as he looked over.

 

“What…”

 

It was  _Ori._

 

He opened the window and picked her up. Jihoon also noticed there was a note.

 

> _Jihoonie~ Will you go out with me? : )_
> 
>  
> 
> _PS._ _You don’t have a choice because I’m going to need Ori back_
> 
>  
> 
> _-KDN, unit 1210_

Jihoon chuckled and turned to Ori. “Your owner is persistent, huh?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love open endings hahaha  
> Thanks for reading, I hope you guys enjoyed :)  
> I'm at twitter, @chantillysome feel free to give a holler!
> 
> Lemme know what you think! ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡


End file.
